


Riddler's bella

by damonsgirl23



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Language, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of living in Gotham City, Bella hears about the Riddler.   What happens when one night in the city she is captured by the Riddler when he finds her and takes her back to his lair.    Rated M for lemons/violence/character death/strong language/D/S. No one under 18 allowed to read please. Also possessive and Dominate Riddler with Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 1

Bella POV:

I just arrived in Gotham City with my bags in my old Chevy truck; I am surprised it made it on this long drive. No here I am driving around trying to find a place to stay, with a type of food establishment nearby.

 

All I want to do is forget about my past especially about Edward and Alice. The only ones I still care for are Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie for how they have treated me and were friendly with me. I am still iffy on Carlisle and Esme, not sure if I would rather forget them as well or not.

 

Coming out of my thoughts I spot a Motel 6 I Quickly decide to book a room and stay there for a night or two. I’m hoping to find a place for rent and a job in the next two days as I am running low on funds.

 

I quickly park in front of the motel and get out with my purse. After locking up my car, I quickly head inside to the front desk to book myself a room for two nights. 

 

After coming out of the front office with a key I notice two men with question marks on their shirts and wonder why they are coming before her. Questioning herself why they are showing an interest in her, before she can ask what their deal is one the guys start talking to her.

“I think you might be the right thing for our boss. You have to come with us.” Says the burly of the two.

 

“I do not have to go anywhere with you, nor am I leaving with both of you so get the fuck lost.” She says heatedly to him.

 

Obviously not liking what she had to say the burly dude quickly becomes angry and throws me over his shoulder.

 

“I wasn’t asking lil girl, I was fucking telling you. Let's just hope our boss will like you and want to keep you with him. If not well fuck it we can so much fun together.” He says while running his hand on her ass.

 

Now really pissed off I start kicking and screaming trying to get off his shoulder all the while kicking him in places I know will hurt. I am screaming load enough that the people in the front office should hear me not to mention the other residents but yet no one is helping me. Dumbass guy number two who is not so burly quickly duct tapes my mouth shut. 

 

Now all I can do is just kick and punch wherever I am. That’s when I notice that we are getting farther and farther from my truck. I stare longingly at it hope and praying for someone to save me and get me away from these dumbass idiots!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of living in Gotham City, Bella hears about the Riddler. What happens when one night in the city she is captured by the Riddler when he finds her and takes her back to his lair. Rated M for lemons/violence/character death/strong language/D/S. No one under 18 allowed to read please. Also possessive and Dominate Riddler with Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 2

Bella POV:

I see darkness around me followed by light from inside a building as I'm over this dumbass's shoulder. Wondering what I am going to do with my truck and my stuff inside it if I ever get back there to grab it and go.

When I feel the dumbass lower me down to the grab turning me around I see a guy with short dark hair a mask with a can wearing a suit with a question mark on his tie and a bowler hat on his head. I question if this is their boss when I hear him speak, “So this is what you brought me boys.”

“Yes, it is boss she is a feisty female when we met her and brought her to you.” he said to him 

He walks straight towards me with a cane as he said, “What is your name.”

“My name is none of your business. I just want you to let me go so I can leave.”I said to him 

He chuckles darkly as he said, “Wrong, everything about you is my business now girl.”

“Oh really than please tell me because I certainly don't feel the same.” I said to him 

“We shall see take her to one of my rooms boys.” he said to one of the men who grabbed me and brought me here.

Feeling myself being picked up and manhandled over the dumbass's shoulder once again. Seeing out of the corner of my eyes their boss waving bye to me before walking out of the room.

I close my eyes feeling the stress from everything take over me hoping to cool myself down. I suddenly feel myself being dropped unceremoniously onto a bed and then left alone after the door is closed and locked behind me that the dumbass put me in.

 

I hope this night will turn out well in the morning and I can be set free and go back to my truck while enjoying the freedom soon. I know one things and that is I will do anything to escape from here and be free from here soon.

I decided to lay on the bed and go to sleep for the rest of the night. While waiting for when I will see their boss again to have me be set free or escape from here.

The next morning I wake up to a sound being not far from me looking around I see their boss looking at me with a smirk he said, “Are you going to tell me your name now girl.”

“I have told you before Asswhole I will not tell you my name because its none of your business.” I said to him 

I hear him chuckle darkly again as he said, “Wrong again girl you are my business everything about you is my business your mine.”

“I will never be yours.” I said to him 

“We will see about that shortly while you stay here in this room.” he said to me 

“No matter what you do to me I will never want to be with you. Not even with your claim on me either.” I said to him 

“Will see sooner or later you will realize that you are mine.” he said to me 

“Yea will I have to disagree with you about that. Because it will never happen.” I said to him 

“Trust me it will girl. Someone will be in here to bring you breakfast and a change of clothes there is a a bathroom over there by your bed. Be ready today Girl.” he said to me 

“Whatever.” I say to him as he turns his back to me

I see him Stiffen his back after I said that I hear him say, “Do not test my patience girl.”

After that I watch him walk out of the door to the room hearing it lock behind him. I sigh wondering when I am going to get out of here and possibly find a way to escape if I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of living in Gotham City, Bella hears about the Riddler. What happens when one night in the city she is captured by the Riddler when he finds her and takes her back to his lair. Rated M for lemons/violence/character death/strong language/D/S. No one under 18 allowed to read please. Also possessive and Dominate Riddler with Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 3

Bella POV:

I hear the door open after a little bit with a male coming in bringing food and a drink for me on a tray before leaving a change of clothes on a bed for me and then left after locking the door. I grab the food and drink and decided to eat not wanting to cause any wrath yet by their boss.

Afterwards set the tray aside while I went to take a shower noticing a towel there in the bathroom. As I cleaned up I wonder about my stuff in my truck including the truck itself and if anything happened to it.

 

I knew things could change as I am still here in this locked up room somewhere in their boss's place. I wonder what is going to happen to me now. I finish the shower and get out of the bathroom area to walk back over to the clothes to put them on and lay down for a while to think for a little bit.

Soon after I close my eyes, I hear the door to the room being open. I open my eyes seeing the dumbass I seen earlier in the night come in with a smirk on his face.

I knew there is going to be some trouble and I will have to fight for my life. When I hear another set of footsteps heading this way I wonder if its their boss. 

I see the familiar suit and tie along with the hat and cane and I sigh wondering now what he wants with me. When I see him turn to the dumbass and say, 

“What are you doing in here. You need to leave I did not say for you to come down here now leav before I kill you.” 

The dumbass idiot looks at me and then leaves with a sigh and a promise in his eyes I hope he does not fulfill. I turn to see their boss look at me with a smirk he said, “I see you have eaten and drank what has been brought to you besides wearing the clothes I set out for you good.”

“When am I going to be let out of here.” I said to him 

“I will let you know when your able to leave here.” he said to me 

“I have a couple of ways of fighting you to get out of this room if I have too question mark man.” I said to him 

“Its The Riddler, girl.” he said to me 

“Whatever.” I say to him 

“Are you going to tell me your name now girl now that you know mine.” he said to me 

“How about never.” I said to him 

“Well, than you will stay in here than until I let you out. You are valuable to me and I will have you as mine.” he said to me 

“I will never be yours Riddler.” I said to him 

“We shall see soon. Goodnight.” he said to me 

After he said that he left me alone to walk out of the room. Leaving me locked up in here waiting for a chance to escape from here and away from this insanity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of living in Gotham City, Bella hears about the Riddler. What happens when one night in the city she is captured by the Riddler when he finds her and takes her back to his lair. Rated M for lemons/violence/character death/strong language/D/S. No one under 18 allowed to read please. Also possessive and Dominate Riddler with Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 4

Bella POV:

I wake up the next morning do to someone moving their hand along my face. I swiftly move up noticing its the creepy dumbass idiot who put me in here in the first place touching me. 

I glare at him as I said, “Do you really want to test your boss by being in here with me ass-whole.”

“Why not I do not see the harm in what he will do to me since he is not here right now.” the dumbass idiot said to me 

“Oh really.” I hear someone say from behind him 

I turn to look and its his boss who came in with a fierce glare on his face. Carrying his staff in his hand with his usual suit on along with the hat and a tie and another person behind him.

I notice the person behind him is holding a gun aimed straight for the dumbass idiot who came in here to bother me. When I hear the Riddler say, “I suggest you leave her alone she is my property and is mine to do with as I please since I will be keeping her. You on the other hand will visit a room with this gentleman here to teach you some manners.”

I look to see a bigger guy with a mask and a question mark on his shirt carrying a gun and into the room. While he put the gun away to manhandle the idiot who came in here by holding both his hands behind his back and dragging him out of here.

I see The Riddler coming closer to me, he said, “Are you going to tell me your name now. That I have claimed you before another.”

“No!” I said to him 

“Times a ticking Ms. Swan.” he said to me 

“How did you know my last name.” I said to him 

“I figured it out by doing a rhyming riddle in my head now for you first name and also you confirmed it.” he said to me 

“Its Isabella, my name is Isabella Marie Swan.” I said to him 

“Good to know Isabella.” he said to me 

“Now can I be let out of here.” I said to him 

“Of course follow me.” he said to me 

I get up slowly to follow him as he leads me out of the room I was in seeing him climb stairs I follow him up the stairs to the main part of his lair. I look around seeing boxes with question marks on them and thousands of other question marks that sparkle in different colors.

I wonder where he is going to take me to. When I see him sit on the throne in the middle of the area he motions me to come to him and I walk straight towards him. 

As I walk straight towards him I hear a gun go off not far from me in another room. I wonder if the guy that bothered me in the room below ground in the basement is dead now.

I see him open his arms as I sit in his lap waiting for him to say something to me. I did not have to wait for long as I hear him say, 

“I'm glad you are here with me Isabella.”

“Why is that Riddler.” I said to him 

“Because now that I know your name, I hope you will accept me now.” he said to me 

“No I won't.” I said to him 

“Oh really.” he said to me 

“Yes.” I said to him 

“We shall see soon Isabella if you will be mine by then and accept me tonight.” he said to me 

“Never.” I said to him 

He hummed as he looks at me with a smirk before grabbing my hand and taking me to another room that when I looked inside has a king size four poster bed with bright green blankets and black sheets underneath. I look on the walls and see he has Question marks all over the walls hanging up and I realize this must be his bedroom.

I see him turn to smirk at me noticing that I am admiring his bedroom he said, “How do you like my bedroom that we will share Isabella.”

“Its nice Riddler.” I said to him 

“Good, well since I have business right now you will be locked in here until I return from being in town.” he said to me 

“Whatever.” I said to him 

I see he became angry at me before moving to keep a clam façade as he grabs my face with his hand cruelly he said, “Trust me my dear you will be mine by the time I return and will not say no when I get back when I come back in here. You are mine you have better understand that.”

After that he lets go of my face and walks out of the bedroom leaving me in here with the door being locked behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of living in Gotham City, Bella hears about the Riddler. What happens when one night in the city she is captured by the Riddler when he finds her and takes her back to his lair. Rated M for lemons/violence/character death/strong language/D/S. No one under 18 allowed to read please. Also possessive and Dominate Riddler with Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 5

Bella POV: 

I decided to wait in his bedroom until he came back. When I became tired and decided to lay down for a while and sleep.

I knew by the time I wake up he will be back and then him and me will talk again and hopefully he can not know about my past and I will try to talk around it. I also want to know why he decided to keep me as his and hope that nothing is going to change for me anytime soon with him around.

I plan to escape from here one of these days and not fail at anything that will need to happen for some things to go far for me. I decided to close my eyes and not think about him anymore or what I will see start to happen for my life with him.

Later in the night...

I wake up hours later feeling someone run their hand down my face and moving my hair to the side. I turn on my side noticing its the Riddler looking at me with a smirk.

I notice he pulled his hand back from my face as he said, 

“How beautiful you are Isabella laying in my bed. I cannot wait until we enjoy fun times ahead for the both of us.”

“I highly doubt it Riddler.” I said to him 

“Trust me Isabella you will surrender to me one way or another.” he said to me 

“I don't think so.” I said to him 

“Maybe you will change your mind.” he said to me 

He grabs my face with both of his hands pulling me closer to him to give me a kiss. I struggle in his arms knowing I do not want to kiss him at all.

He holds onto me tighter as he moves his hands from my face to my back bringing me closer to him. The more I struggle the longer he controlls the kiss knowing I do not want to surrender to him tonight.

When I feel him pull back with a smirk he said to me, 

“How was that for a kiss Isabella.”

“I didn't like it Riddler.” I said to him 

“Well, just have to see how much to prove you are mine soon Isabella.” he said to me 

“I want to leave here.” I said to him 

“No I am going to keep you here no questions about it. You are mine.” he said to me 

“I will never be yours Riddler.” I said to him 

“Hopefully in the next few minutes you will realize that Isabella for I will keep you as mine.” he said to me 

“Will see Riddler.” I said to him 

“Of course.” he said to me 

Afterwards he got a pair of handcuffs to cuff my hands while he pulls me down onto his bed with him to lay with me for the night. I hope I do not give into him anytime soon for I sure as hell will not be his at all if I have a say in it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of living in Gotham City, Bella hears about the Riddler. What happens when one night in the city she is captured by the Riddler when he finds her and takes her back to his lair. Rated M for lemons/violence/character death/strong language/D/S. No one under 18 allowed to read please. Also possessive and Dominate Riddler with Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 6

 

I wake up hours later, feeling a hand moving alongside the side of my body. I turn to move over to see who it is and see Riddler with a smirk on his face in boxers which I figure is his night clothes touching me.

I frown not wanting to be touched by him. When I hear him say,

“I hope you thought of me while you slept Isabella. Because I heard you talking in your sleep.”

“What did I say Riddler.” I said to him 

“You said my name a couple of times Isabella.” he said to me 

“Why would you think that.” I said to him 

“Because you must have realized in your dreams that you are mine.” he said to me 

“I don't think so Riddler.” I said to him 

“We will see by the end of tonight Isabella. When nightfall happens and then you will agree one way or another to be mine.” he said to me 

“I will never be yours. You remember that Riddler.” I said to him 

He chuckled darkly as he said, 

“You will be mine once you realize it. And if you keep denying me I would have to punish you to get you to realize your mine Isabella.” 

“I disagree Riddler.” I said to him 

“Oh really. If you keep on making me mad at you. You will find out your punishment by me will happen sooner or later Isabella.” he said to me 

“Yea, right.” I said to him 

“You may disagree now but once I spank you after bending over my knees to get my point across you will give in after the punishment Isabella.” he said to me 

“You can try but I will still not want to be with you. And I am not yours nor will I ever be.” I said to him 

“Maybe you will think twice before you decide that by this evening if not tonight. If you keep this up with me and not give into be mine Isabella.” he said to me 

“I highly doubt it Riddler.” I said to him 

“Will see what you will think soon Isabella.” he said to me 

“Bring it on Riddler I am not afraid of you.” I said to him 

“You may not be afraid of me Isabella. But you will give in to me and agree to be mine.” he said to me 

Afterwards I feel him grabbing my wrists and uncoffin me. I rub them each slowly to get circulation back into them to move after they were almost numb from the handcuffs he put on me last night. 

I wonder what he is going to do when I fight him to not be punished from him. If he decided to punish ment that is and give me a punishment I will struggle and not give into him.

He pulls me from the bed by my arm he said, 

“Now you are going to have breakfast with me outside this bedroom at the table Isabella.”

“Fine Riddler.” I said to him 

“Good I am happy you agreed with what I said to you.” he said to me 

“Doesn't matter I still will not give into you. Nor will I ever be yours Riddler.” I said to him 

“Sooner or later you will change your mind Isabella.” he said to me 

“I will not.” I said to him 

“You will soon mark my words. You will agree in the end to be mine and I will keep you by my side.” he said to me 

Afterwards he dragged me to the table by the kitchen to sit across from him. As I see food on the table along with drinks he motions for me to grab some and put on my plate to eat with him while he does the same.

I wonder what is going to happen to me if I disobey him and will keep fighting him every day even tonight or this evening. If he decided to punish me and give me a spanking I will fight him tooth and nail to make sure it will not happen from him towards me.


	7. Chapte 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of living in Gotham City, Bella hears about the Riddler. What happens when one night in the city she is captured by the Riddler when he finds her and takes her back to his lair. Rated M for lemons/violence/character death/strong language/D/S. No one under 18 allowed to read please. Also possessive and Dominate Riddler with Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 7

Bella POV:

 

I finished eating my breakfast I have with the Riddler. I wonder what is going to happen next that has to take time for me to understand and deal with at some point that will happen between me and him.

I knew I will have to keep my guard up around Riddler to make sure I do not give into him. I will not want to be a pawn in his game been there and done that before with Edward and the Cullens as well Jacob and his pack.

I was hoping to start a new life in Gotham until I ended up here with Riddler. I wish things could be different for me I do not want to accept it anytime soon. 

I plan to work things out and possibly make an escape before he notices I am gone. I do not want to deal with any punishment including a spanking from him either.

I see him smirk at he turns to me and said,

“I'm happy your here with me Bella.”

“Why is that Riddler.” I said to him 

“Because sooner or later your going to realize that you are mine and I will never let you go.” he said to me 

“Will see Riddler I highly doubt it.” I said to him 

“Maybe you will change your mind soon if you keep on defying me Isabella.” he said to me 

“I don't think so Riddler.” I said to him 

“You will see later tonight when I come back from doing business in town Isabella I'm sure you will sing a different tune than.” he said to me 

“I will have to disagree with you on that Riddler.” I said to him 

“You will change your mind rather you like it or not Isabella.” he said to me 

“I doubt it.” I said to him 

“In fact I am going to call you Bell short for Isabella I take it no one has ever called you that before.” he said to me 

“Nope.” I said to him 

 

“Good, well get used to what I am going to call you than Bell.” he said to me 

“I want out of here and I will find a way to escape from here you can count on that Riddler.” I said to him 

“I do not think so Bell. In fact I will have you locked up if you even think of escaping me from here.” he said to me 

“Will see one way or another I will be free from you.” I said to him 

“You will think that won't you Bell. Well I will have a surprise for you that will change your mind.” he said to me 

“Oh and what is that Riddler.” I said to him 

“You will be punished in the next few minutes if you do not quit defying me and giving me an attitude Bell.” he said to me 

“Whatever.” I said to him 

“That's it.” he said to me in an angry voice 

I watch him got up from the chair moving it back to come to my side of the table grabbing my arm knocking the chair back and bringing me to his throne chair out in the main area. He sat me down over his knees as he said “Count them Bell.”

“What.” I said to him 

Afterwards I started struggling as I feel im lay his hand on my backside as he pulled back he said, “Count.”

Smack. “One”

Smack “Two.”

Smack “Three.”

Smack “Four.”

Smack “Five.” 

Smack “Six.” 

I started struggling in his lap not liking him giving me a spanking when he suddenly pulled me up as he said in an angry voice,

“Stop struggling or there will be more for you.”

 

I started to protect until he gave me a glare causing me to hold the words in mouth and afterwards he bend me over his knees again to continue what he started.

Smack “Seven.”

Smack “Eight.”

Smack “Nine”

I hear him say to me 

“One more to count Isabella.”

I feel him raise his final smack with his hand to my behind and I said, 

“Ten.”

He sits me up as I stare at him he grabs me into his arms as he said “Are you through with defying me now Isabella.”

“Yes Riddler.” I said to him 

Not believing the words from my mouth I hear him say, 

“Oh really is it true do you agree to be mine now.”

“I will Riddler.” I said to him 

“Good. Now let's continue to enjoy our day together.” he said to me 

After that he pulls me off his lap and leads me to another part of his lair to give me a tour.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of living in Gotham City, Bella hears about the Riddler. What happens when one night in the city she is captured by the Riddler when he finds her and takes her back to his lair. Rated M for lemons/violence/character death/strong language/D/S. No one under 18 allowed to read please. Also possessive and Dominate Riddler with Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 8

Bella POV:

He turns to look at me with a smirk and said to me,

“Do you like my place now that I have given you a tour Isabella?”

“Yes, I do Riddler.” I said to him 

“Good, well how about we have some dinner in the dining room and then spend time together.” he said to me

“Okay Riddler.” I said to him 

I wonder what is wrong with me sanity in being with him while staying and living in his lair. I know there is darkness in me I can feel it and would want to know what to do about what I feel for him.

It must be something different than what I ever felt for Edward and Jacob to be with him at all in a relationship is altogether different for me. I know will end up turning to either be good or bad depends on how I feel inside deep enough for him and what to do about it.

Which will not be far from the truth of what my feelings for him and how much he has shown interest in me. I knew that things will have to happen between me and Riddler somehow I just did not know when or where it will be.

I figure now is as good of a time as any to find out about my feelings and understand between the meaning of my heart and mind combined for what I feel for him. I know it is something different from what I feel for the other two boys and I hope when I have a relationship with him that things can change and turn out for the best in my life.

I watch as he turns to me, smirks and asked,

“What would you like for dinner Isabella?”

“I don't really care Riddler.” I said to him 

“Alright well I will have one of my men grab some food for us from a restaurant and bring it back for us to eat.” he said to me 

“Okay Riddler.” I said to him 

Seeing him smiling at me causes butterflies in my stomach and I try to controll the feelings I have for him. I understood it to be weird for me to have any feelings for him at all which will not be good for me to be with him yet I cannot help the attraction I feel towards him either.

I see he motions for one of his men to come forward whispering into his ear on what he will want from the restaurant for him and me to eat here. I know anything is going to happen and make sense for some of the things to happen and make sense for me to understand what I feel for him at all.

Watching as the man left Riddler who turns to smile at me as he said,

“Do you mind us having Italian for dinner Isabella.”

“No Riddler.” I said to him 

“Good.” he said to me 

“I do not know why you want me Riddler.” I said to him 

“Well, I find you attractive plus I know you will be mine no matter the consequences of what will happen to me with having you in my lair with me.” he said to me 

“Alright.” I said to him 

After a few minutes I see one of the henchmen coming into the dinning room with our dinner meals. I see him setting them on the table and then left me and Riddler alone to eat.

Wondering what is going to happen later after I have dinner with him. Hope not to do anything drastic with him yet I do not want to figure out why my feelings are coming together for what I feel for him at all. 

After we start eating dinner and finish our meals after a few minutes I stood back up after moving the chair back. Seeing he stood up as well holding out his hand for me to take as he leads me back towards his bedroom that is now also mine that I am sharing with him.

I would want to know what is going to happen next for me when I am alone with him in the bedroom. I hope nothing bad yet will be for me anytime soon.


End file.
